


禁色之果

by 7thhibiku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thhibiku/pseuds/7thhibiku
Summary: 會下蛋的山治，被輪X的山治，亂七八糟的肉渣





	1. Chapter 1

山治從不知道自己有多性感，那纖瘦的身體，強而有力的長腿，他從不知道有多少見過他盧山真面目的人多想把他壓到身下狠狠地侵犯，他甚至不知道男人和男人之間也能有性愛。

所以他捧着剛買來的食材，跟着那三個小混混走進後巷時，他還以為只是要打一場架。

直到有人從後掩住他的口鼻，把一片不明來歷的果實灌進他嘴裏時，他才意識到自己犯下多大的錯。

那片果實難吃得要命，而且效果對山治來說實在是太刺激了，他的腰馬上就酸軟下來，屁眼一收一縮的，裏面癢得像有一千隻螞蟻在他的腸子裏爬來爬去。

當他回過神來時，他已經掙開了自己的褲子，伏在石板地上，把屁股翹得老高，兩根手指插進自己的屁眼，嘴中還傳出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

他兩片白哲的股瓣被從屁眼流出來的水弄得溼㗳㗳的，他像條發春的母狗那樣扭着腰。周圍的男人在哄笑着，他們踹了他好幾腳，然後有人蹲下來摸了他的胸，取笑他是個飛機場。

但山治不介意，他現在只想找點什麼塞進自己的屁眼裏，他的藍眼睛已經陷入瘋狂，他拼命扭動着腰肢，對着那些男人搖屁股，男人扯開了他的恤衫，他們用指甲刮着他的乳頭，酥麻和疼痛感自他的胸部緩慢地擴散開來，他尖叫着扭動身體，還不夠，這種刺激不夠滿足他，他的身體還在發癢發騷。

玩弄他乳頭的男人似乎玩厭了，他放開掐緊乳頭的手，那兩顆紅彤通通的乳頭已經脹得很大，孤零零地暴露在微涼的空氣中，巍巍發抖。

山治不滿地唔嗯叫了聲，男人賞了他一把臉，他的臉腫了起來。

“叫得真浪。”男人譏笑着扳開山治的下巴，他拔出自己黑黑的雞巴拍打了一下山治的臉。

男人的汗臭味撲面而來，山治的屁眼更癢了，淫水流得更兇。他本能地知道這根雞巴能給他堵住氾濫的屁眼，讓他得到快感。

黑色的雞巴塞進了山治嚐盡美食的嘴裏，腥臭掉的海魚味道充斥住他的鼻腔和口腔，令他微微作嘔，但很快，他像上了癮一樣，瘋狂地吸吮着那根雞巴，彷彿那是全世界最美味的糖果一樣。

山治覺得自己已經瘋了，他居然想要這股酸臭味佈滿自己全身，最好能塞進自己體內，這樣他就能被徹底侵犯了。

對，他想要被侵犯，想要被弄得亂七八糟。

“操，這賤貨。”男人一邊呻吟，一邊咒罵着山治，他抓住山治的金髮，粗暴地把雞巴全塞進山治的喉嚨深處，山治發出嗚嗚的求饒，但這只是讓男人更加興奮。

旁觀旳其他男人受不了這淫蕩的畫面，他們掏出了自己硬邦邦的雞巴，跪在山治身邊，用雞巴拍打他的大腿和屁股，發出'啪啪'的聲音。

山治感到空虛，他的手指還插在屁眼裏，但幼細的手指頭挖不到他癢癢的地方，他的雞巴也硬了，他翹着屁股摩擦着掉在地上的褲子，陰莖不停湧出透明的水，其中一個男人忍不住了，他抓住山治不停擺動的腰，扳開了他屁股。

“媽的，這貨的洞還是粉紅色的，真是個天生的賤人。”男人抽掉山治的手，扶着自己的雞巴，對準了山治的屁眼，然後一口氣衝進去。

男人舒服得大叫了聲。山治的嘴被另一根雞巴堵住了他只能發出更激動的呻吟，男人的雞巴就像炙熱的鐵棒，把山治的腸道燙開，山治流着淚，他不能自控晃着腰來迎合男人，他想要男人戳中他最癢的那個位置。

“騷貨。”男人一掌打在山治的股瓣上，山治突然後仰着腦袋，藍色的眼睛受驚地瞪得大大的，全身抽搐了一下，他射了，精液噴到地上，有些還濺上了他的肚子。

男人都在笑，他們都看到了，山治被打了屁股，然後就射精了。

山治失神地倒下，但男人抓住他的腰，剛才山治射精時，腸道劇烈地絞住他的雞巴，他差點沒忍住射了。男人生氣地連連打着山治的屁股。

“誰准你射，死賤人。”

男人拔出了他的雞巴，再重重地撞上山治的屁眼深處。山治含住雞巴的嘴發出模糊尖叫，兩道淚痕讓他看上去楚楚可憐，但那些男人不是憐香惜玉的人。

山治被男人撞得向前衝了一下，塞在口裏的雞巴也一抖，男人抽出自己的雞巴，溫熱腥臭的精液噴到山治的臉上，山治很自然地伸出舌頭舔了舔，本應該苦澀的精液，對現在的他卻成了這世上最甘甜美味的東西。

男人看到他犯賤的樣子，忍不住又一巴掌賞了給他，山治嗚咽了聲，他張開嘴吐出舌頭，一副乞求男人的樣子。

插在屁眼的雞巴又突然開始抽插起來，它撞上了山治屁股深處一片特別柔軟的地方，山治的腦袋仰起成不可思議的角度，觸電的感覺從他身體深處蔓延至全身，他的腦袋一片空白，只剩下追逐快感的本能，他尖叫着呻吟，大叫着要男人用力操他，屁股拼命地在扭，恨不得讓那根雞巴每一下也捅到他的前列腺去。

男人被山治刺激到，他怒吼着一邊打着山治已經佈滿紅掌印的股瓣，一邊擺動他粗壯的腰，粗硬的陰毛撞上了山治的屁股，男人不要命似地瘋狂捅那個粉嫩的屁眼，山治的膝蓋在抖，他試着保持着姿態，但男人把他撞得亂七八糟。

強烈的快感讓山治只能發出越來越淫亂的呻吟，他哭着在男人的威嚇下，一邊咒罵，一邊承認了自己是欠操的母狗，他同意讓全世界的男人來把他操出精來。他一邊說着淫蕩的話，陰莖再一次硬了，吐着透明的淫水。

男人低吼把精液射進山治的屁股裏，不屬於自己的熱度把山治燙得兩眼反白，吐出舌頭尖叫着又射了少許精液，他看上去真的條隻髒兮兮的狗。

男人喘着氣拔出自己的陰莖，濁白的精液流了出來，黏稠的液體滑出他的屁眼，掉到地上。

山治累得倒在地上抽搐，太過強大的快感讓他反應不過來，他的屁股還在癢，還在渴求男人的慰藉，他啜泣着，求男人幫幫他。男人哄笑的聲音包圍着山治，他們沒打算讓山治休息。

另一個男人翻過山治軟下來的身體，讓他面向自己，他把山治兩條長腿拉得開開的，他的龜頭已經陷進山治的屁眼，男人伸手用力搓着山治軟掉的雞巴，酸痛感讓山治發出低吟，他想推開男人的手，但其他人束縛住他，把他的兩手壓到地上。

隨山治的叫喊，男人把雞巴塞進他屁股裏，他進進出出那個又溼又熱的洞，發出舒服的喊叫，山治弓起腰，晃着屁股，他的雞巴已經半挺着，被男人撞得上下上下地搖擺，發出啪啪的聲音。山治瘋狂地哭叫，男人的雞巴填滿了他，他覺得全身暖洋洋的，像浮在空中，但屁眼深處不時傳來突如其來的電擊感，讓他一下子又掉回快感地獄去。

這一帶不是什麼民風純樸的地方，山治的叫床聲引來了更多的男人，不知不覺多了不少人在圍觀他們，他們掏出自己的雞巴，喘着粗氣手淫着，有人用雞巴拍着山治的臉，把龜頭頂向他溼潤的嘴唇。

小小的空間充滿了男人的汗臭和精液的腥味，山治不知自己的身體出了什麼問題，但他很愛這樣子的味道，這些都在刺激着他全身的神經。

有人伸手掐住他的乳頭，用力拉扯，問他有沒有奶水，山治哭着搖頭，尖叫說沒有，其他人也摸遍了他的身體，他們搓着山治的雞巴和睾丸，甚至摸了摸他被狂插的屁眼。

山治不知自己又射了一次，他已經沒多少感覺了，只知道自己被男人插得很爽，男人找到了他的弱點，山治的淫叫就像火上加油，他貫穿了山治，讓他哭叫着詛咒着，然後接受着男人把滾燙的精液射進去。

男人被其他人推開，又一根新的陰莖插進去，山治搖着腰像個蕩婦一樣迎合他們，他已經叫得聲音沙啞，男人於是把陰莖塞進他嘴裏，有人抓住他的手，讓他幫他們手淫，這舉動讓山治很激動，他的手不是用來幫男人掐雞巴的，但他沒有拒絕的餘地。

山治嗚嗚唔唔地叫着，吸吮着男人的雞巴，把他們的精液全部吞進肚子，他的乳頭被男人含住，用舌頭挑逗着，他的屁眼已經不知被多少根雞巴插過了，屁股裏都是不同男人的精液，他們到最後索性一次插入兩根。

山治痛得放聲大叫，他咒罵着，但同時又感到快感，塞得滿滿的屁眼自發地吞吐着兩根碩大的陰莖，不知是誰的精液沿交合的地方流滿一地。男人一下接一下，無間斷地撞上山治的前列腺，他爽得兩眼反白，連連淫叫。

山治已經射不出精液，雞巴也軟軟的垂下來，但腸道還在為受到男人雞巴的刺激而一直在抽搐高潮，他瞪大着藍眼睛，失神地望向佈滿星星的夜空，嘴角勾起了笑容，一直喃喃嚷着，要男人再用力操他。

男人粗重的喘息在山治的耳邊響起，山治不受控地顫抖着身體，快感如電流般傳遍了他身上的每個細胞，山治收縮着他的屁眼，讓屁股夾緊那兩根雞巴，直到幾束像水柱炮樣的精液重重射中他的前列腺，他反着白眼尖叫着，男人抽出雞巴時，他的屁股像女人潮吹般噴出淫水和精液來。

當所有男人都滿足了，山治像個破娃娃一樣被丟到地上，他抽搐着身體，雞巴還在無力地吐着透明的液體，他的肚子裏都是男人的精液，肚皮被撐起來，看上去像懷胎三個月孕婦。

這時，一開始抓住他的男人說道:“喂，那個惡魔果實是真貨來的吧?這賤貨都不知吃了多少男人的精液，好像還不滿足的樣子，看來是懷上了沒錯。”

“不會有滿足的一天。”另外一人譏笑着:“真不愧是惡魔果實，孕孕果實真是名不虛傳，這賤貨大概這輩于也離不開雞巴的了。”

“來把他買掉吧，買給天龍人，一個能下蛋的男人，而且還一直渴求男人的男人，他們會高興的。”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

山治不期待他的夥伴能找到他，他也不想被找到。

買下他的是一個肥得看不到脖子的天龍人大叔，他被脫光了，戴上了會爆炸的頸圈，屁股還一直流着水。

天龍人一把他買下，就在他的睾丸上烙下天龍人之蹄，他痛得一邊射精，一邊昏了過去。醒過來時，兩顆乳頭上已經多了兩個金色的乳環，金環之間有一條金鏈繫着。

山治在天龍人的船上，他被關在一個鐵籠子裏，屁股插上了一根光滑的柱體，他們沒有鎖上他的手和腿，山治喘着氣，他伸手抓住那根柱狀物，開始用它抽插着自己再次犯癢的腸道。

他的呻吟聲驚動了看守他的人，那個大概是天龍人的心腹，他手中有一個操縱器，瘦削的男人看着山治的醜態，樂呵呵地笑了，他按下手中的操縱器，一道電流自柱體竄過，山治被電得彈跳了一下，那電擊擊中了他的前列腺，他尖叫着射了。

“真的和傳聞一樣，但只是自慰棒的話，你應該滿足不了。”男人尖聲說着，他手中有一顆小巧的蛋，山治的瞳孔一縮，他認得那東西。

“你知道嗎?你創下了那個拍賣場的叫價紀錄。”男人說:“你剛才下蛋的樣子讓多少人硬了，你知道嗎?”

不堪的記憶湧上來，山治顫抖着回想起拍賣會的情況。那是個專門賣買男妓的拍賣場，他被矇上眼睛，嘴裏塞上口球，但他仍然能感受到台下炙人的視線，司儀在他身邊叫喊着，但他聽不到他在說什麼，山治感到有東西在他肚子裏蠢蠢欲動，他的屁眼在滴水，台上已經溼了一灘。

台下的人開始叫出號碼，突然，山治的肚子一痛，他嗚咽了一聲，屁股傳來重物墜下的感覺。他的腸道急劇地蠕動，腸液流滿一地，他的雞巴硬了，那幾顆蛋壓到他的前列腺，滑出他的屁眼。

山治一邊產下蛋，一邊在所有人面前高潮着射了精。

他一共下了五顆蛋，其中一顆就在眼前 這個男人手中。

男人笑着把蛋打在一個瓷碗裏，他用熱水燙熟了蛋，說:“你知道自己的能力嗎?我猜你知道，從你吃下果實的一刻就知道了，能力者都是這樣子的。”

山治看着他把混了水的雞蛋吞進肚子，他不能自控地發抖，屁股夾着的柱體還在釋放微弱的電流，他一邊抑壓住高潮的衝動，一邊退到鐵籠的角落。

他隱約知道孕孕果實的能力，他受精誕下的蛋，能短暫增強人類的各項能力，但也同時促進了他們的性慾，而且他的身體為了適應下蛋的能力，變得極度淫亂，他必須一直和男人交配。

山治看着那個本來瘦削的男人一下子長出肌肉來，脹鼓鼓的肌肉撐開了男人身上的衣服，山治搖着頭，看着男人徒手拉開了鐵籠的欄柵，穿了進來。

男人一手拉住想要逃跑的山治，他低吼着掐住他的屁股，他拔出了那根帶電的自慰棒，換上自己如小孩手臂粗的雞巴。

山治看着青筋勃現的雞巴，他半是嘔心半是期待，他的屁眼已經在收縮，似乎在邀請男人插進去。

男人取笑着山治，一邊罵他淫賤，一邊把巨大的雞巴捅進那小小的屁眼裏，屁眼外的摺紋被撐平，山治尖叫着後仰腦袋，他的腰弓起迎向男人，男人抱住他，腰像打椿機那樣瘋狂擺動，山治的屁眼被插得不停流出水來，他扭着腰哭叫着，男人碩大的雞巴一下比一下深入，最後整根沒入他的屁股裏。

男人網球般大小的睾丸撞擊着山治的屁股，山治本人已經爽得找不着北，他哭着淫叫着，男人的雞巴撞上他的前列腺，他一邊射精，男人就一邊撞他，山治喉嚨深處發出咕咕的聲音，他反着白眼，腸道把男人的雞巴絞得死死的，男人大吼了聲，在他屁股裏射精了。

山治喘着氣，他可以感覺到自己的身體在吸收男人的精液，然後會形成蛋，再被他生下來。他理智上對這件事厭惡到了極點，但生理上卻渴求更多男人來操他，讓他懷上更多蛋，而現在山治能保持理智的時間越來越短。

男人還處於性奮的狀態，他抓住還沉溺在高潮餘悸中的山治，用力拉扯他的頭髮，把他扔到鐵籠的欄柵前。

山治的腦海閃過童年悲慘的回憶，他還沒來得及比較到底那時候的自己，還是現在的自己比較悲哀，男人就大步迫近，他逼着山治兩手抓住欄柵，跪趴在地上。

男人扳開山治的屁股，精液和淫水沿着山治的股溝流了出來，男人嗤笑着，再次在雞巴塞進去。

山治大聲地叫了出聲，剛才回復神智的一瞬，瞬間被快感的迷霧佔據，他的腸道又開始發癢，他感受着男人雞巴的熱力，扭動着纖腰，自己用屁股撞向男人的胯部，屁眼自動收縮着，吸吮起男人的雞巴來。

男人大笑着，享受着山治的主動，他看着山治像條發春的母狗，晃着腰把自己插得嗷嗷直叫，終於忍不住，一手掐緊山治的腰，一手扯住那頭金燦燦的短髮，用盡用力衝刺。

雞巴撐開了山治的腸道，他的前列腺像被十噸卡車衝撞着，肚子又痛又爽，他尖叫着叫男人不要停下來，他說他爽死了，要男人快點插死他。

男人有點受不了山治淫蕩的叫床聲，還有那個把他的雞巴絞吮得快要斷掉的屁股，他怒吼着正要再次把精液射進山治體內時，槍聲突然響起，男人被轟掉半邊腦袋，向後倒下，發出巨響。

正在通往高潮半路上的山治嚇呆了，他眼睜睜看着他的買主收回槍，他的雞巴還硬着，屁眼還滴着死去男人的精液。

“真是個天生淫賤的母狗。”天龍人又尖又細的聲音響起，他命令身邊的下人:“把他的手腳挷起來，讓船上的男人都過來，輪着操死這賤貨，我們還有三天才能回到喬治瑪利亞，這三天別讓他的屁眼空着，我倒要看他能下多少顆蛋來。”

山治聽到天龍人的話，他的身體打着哆嗦，然後因為興奮和期待射了出來。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

天龍人的話是絕對的。

他們用麻繩把山治的雙手分別挷到他對疊起來的膝蓋下，他的腿被逼着打開來，露出仍然粉嫩的屁眼和半挺着的雞巴，他們把麻繩拉到他的雞巴上，轉了幾圈，再緊緊挷住他一對睾丸。

山治身上一絲不掛，一對乳頭可憐兮兮地在冷空氣間抖前，它們在男人裸露的目光下脹起來。

船上的男人少說有十多個，他們除了船員外，還有幾個魚人族的奴隸。山治顫抖着身體，看着在他面前排起隊的男人，他們的雞巴都挺得高高的，一邊手淫，一邊催促前方的人快點。

第一個操山治的，是一個魚人奴隸，他彷彿一輩子也沒操過人一樣，激動地一下子把他冒着黏液的雞巴塞進山治的屁股裏。

山治尖叫了聲，那個章魚魚人的雞巴上有無數的吸管，一插進他的腸道，那些吸管就在吮他敏感得要命的腸壁，山治哭着尖叫，魚人低吼着開始擺動他的腰。

魚人的身體能力和人類不一樣，他以人類達不到的速度連連撞上山治的前列腺，山治反着白眼，他淫叫着，說自己要被操死了，一直叫喊着要射精，但他的雞巴被挷住了，除了少許透明的淫液外，他什麼也射不出來。

山治開始哀求魚人，但魚人充耳不聞，他那異常的雞巴把山治的屁眼吸得不斷噴水，山治挺起腰，他的腸道不受控地絞着，抽搐着，他尖叫了聲，整個身體彈起來，屁股收縮着，吮實了魚人的雞巴。

魚人大吼一聲，接二連三地射出好幾股精液，每次射精都差不多射了三分鐘，山治尖叫着弓起腰，他的雞巴又酸又痛，但也不及魚人一邊吸吮他的腸壁，一邊把炙熱的精液射進他的肚子裏來得爽。

魚人很快就射了，他被後面的人拉開，雞巴被扯出來時，那些吸管還戀戀不捨地吸着那溫熱的甬道，山治更加激動地哭叫，他尖叫着不要，求那些男人鬆開他的雞巴。

沒有人理會山治，他的屁眼馬上迎來下一根雞巴，他哀哀地嚎叫着，說要休息一下，他才剛高潮，身體還痛着爽着，屁股裏還在收縮，但想當然沒有人會理睬他，男人粗暴地按住他亂扭的身體，開始抽插起山治的屁眼。

山治的屁眼已經完全張開，剛才的魚人在他屁股裏留下精液，還有滑溜溜的黏液，那些小吸管也把山治的腸壁弄得更軟更熱，男人把雞巴插進去，腸道就自動吸住他，然後像有意識地吮起雞巴來。

“操，這賤貨。”男人咒罵了聲，他失控似地操起山治的屁股來，粗暴地撞着山治肚子最深處，山治哭叫着，然後變成一連串的淫叫，他嚷着要男人再插狠一點。

有幾個定力不夠的人已經射了，他們受不了山治淫蕩的姿態，男人精液的味道讓山治的腦袋越來越暈，還有男人的體臭，他快不能思考了。

正在操他的男人撞擊着山治的前列腺，山治嗚咽了聲，他的屁股再一次高潮，但他還是射不了精，前方的快感不斷累積，他的雞巴脹得紫紅，被那根麻繩勒得發痛。

男人的雞巴在山治的屁股裏抖了抖，燙熱的精液射進山治的屁股裏，山治反着眼，張大了嘴巴，來不及吞嚥的口水沿着嘴角滑落。

有人用指甲刮起他的乳頭，騷癢感讓山治挻起了胸部，他們取笑着，用唇舌半是舔弄，半是扯咬起那兩顆紅通通的乳頭，有人掐着他的胸肌，有人摸着他脹起的腹部，還有人含住了他通紅的陰莖。

那些男人摸遍了他全身，山治全身酥麻酥麻的，冒出汗珠來，他們就伸出舌頭，舔他的腋下，他的肚臍，還有他的睾丸。

山治呻吟着，他的屁眼一沒有雞巴，就開始發癢，他喃喃地說着自己也不清不楚的話，大概是叫男人用大雞巴插他的騷穴，讓他們別只玩他的身體。

男人呵呵笑起來，他們讓山治別急，很快就會有人安慰他淫亂的屁眼。

山治喘息着，他腦子昏昏沉沉，一直想射又射不了，被撐開了的屁眼讓他的腸道暴露在空氣中，冷風吹了進去，他激動地扭了一下腰，差點又要高潮。

就在山治癢得快瘋掉時，一根特別粗大的雞巴碰上他的屁眼，單是那顆龜頭就有鴨蛋般大，山治收縮着屁眼，他瞪大他的藍眼睛，尖叫着要雞巴插進去。

雞巴的主人冷冷一笑，他一口氣把巨根衝進那個誘人的屁眼內，他的雞巴上有倒勾，卡在山治柔軟的腸壁上，山治又痛又爽地淫叫着，他的屁股吸住那根雞巴不肯放開，男人怪叫着連連抽插了好幾下，把山治的腸道捅開，那些勾子刮着敏感的腸道，山治吃痛倒抽了口氣，他扭動着身體想要避開來。

那些伏在他身上品嚐着他味道的男人按住他，不讓他掙扎。巨根開始高速地撞擊山治的屁股，山治哭叫着，陰莖噴出少量的透明淫水，巨根翻出山治的腸肉，又一把把它捅回屁股裏。

山治被其他人壓得死死的，只能張大兩腿任由男人操他，他的陰莖硬邦邦地挺着，在冷空氣中顫顫巍巍，偏偏誰也不去安慰一下它。

巨根被一下子拉出來，只能下勾子在裏面，空虛感讓山治不自覺地嬌嗔了聲，他求男人快插回去，男人嗤笑了聲，巨根突然一下子貫穿了他的腸道，重重撞上了山治的前列腺，山治爽得連叫也不會叫了，他張着嘴喘着大氣，淚水從眼角滑下，男人再次把雞巴抽離溫熱的甬道。

山治無意識地搖搖頭，男人笑得更高興，他再次撞上山治的敏感點，山治受不了地大叫，男人更加興奮，他重施故技地重重插了山治十多下，然後把精液射到他身體裏，巨根上的勾子才軟下來，滑出山治的屁眼。

山治的屁股收縮得厲害，他的屁眼縮得小小的，裏面的腸道絞起來抽搐着，突然，他尖叫起來，全身像痙攣一樣顫抖，屁眼噴出大量淫水，一顆又一顆雪白的雞蛋從他屁眼裏噴出來，每下一顆蛋，山治就尖叫得更大聲。

他的陰莖也在抖着，生產的快感太過激烈，以致他激動地扭着身體，男人幾乎壓不住他，他們怕把他玩壞，交代不了，只好解開纏在他下體上的麻繩。

山治不可置相地睜着雙眼，瞪着船艙的天花，他啊啊地叫着，然後，全身顫抖了一下，陰莖噴發出來的精液射得高高的，甚至有好幾滴濺到天花。

他射得停不下來，即使白濁的精液射光了，還是不停有水從鈴口像尿尿一樣流出來。

山治控制不住自己的身體，他被快感的電流炸得腦子當了機，他的腦袋向後仰，腰肢曲成弓形，過了一會，才重重摔回地上。

他無助地張着嘴，發出嗯嗯哼哼的聲音，他生了七顆蛋，那些男人把蛋排成一列，放到他面前。

“看，賤貨，這是你的孩子。”

山治已經沒有反抗的力氣，他本來也沒有掙扎的意思，他的身體被孕孕果實改造得太徹底，現在除了高潮和下蛋外，他什麼也不需要。

剛剛生產花去山治太多力氣，他閉上眼，失去意識前，唯一知道的是，又有一根新的雞巴插進他饑渴的屁眼裏。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

整整三天，山治不斷地高潮和下蛋，他的屁眼沒有離開過男人的雞巴，等那個天龍人再次走進船艙的牢房時，山治全身也是腥臭的精液和自己的淫水，天龍人厭惡地看了他一眼，他命令下人給山治洗一下。

山治被拖着走，他們把他搬到船上的浴室，把他塞進放滿暖水的浴缸，男僕裝束的人上前，臉無表情地把手指插進山治的屁眼裏，把還殘留在裏面的精液一一挖出來。

山治嗯嗯哼哼地小聲呻吟，他泡在溫水裏，舒服得打起嗑睡來，這些天他都沒有休息過，連吃飯時也得趴在地上，一邊吃着混了精液的狗糧，一邊翹着屁股用屁眼含住男人的雞巴。

男僕把他從裏到外都洗了一遍，然後把他從水中拖出來，另外一個看上去像管家之類的人在外面等着，他抬起山治的下巴，打量了一會。

“把他帶到上面去，主人要操他。”

山治顫抖着，他本來不屑那班所謂的天龍人，也不在乎他們所謂的階級觀念，他是個海賊，誰也不能束縛他，但現在天龍人是他的主人，他脖子上有主人的頸圈，睾丸上有主人的烙印，而現在，他的主人要操他了。

生理乃至心理上，都讓山治感到恐懼，他即將要完全雌伏在醜陋的天龍人身下，徹底成為他們的性奴。

管家把一條鎖鏈扣到他的頸圈上，頸圈發出叮的一聲，彷彿在提醒他不要試着逃跑。

山治被拉着走，他四肢伏在地上，慢慢跟在管家後面爬行，他的藍眼睛滿佈陰霾，洗乾淨的屁股不知何時又開始流出水來，他的呼吸變得粗重，心臟像壞掉了那樣急速跳動。

他們來到一間華麗的房間前，管家拉下從天花垂下的鐵鏈，吊起他的雙手，他命令山治壓下腰跪着，兩腿分開，他的屁股被逼着抬起來，暴露出股瓣間的小穴。

管家把山治的腳踝鎖好，固定了他的姿勢，又用一條布條矇住了山治的藍眼睛，在山治嘴裏塞了一個球，然後離開了房間。

山治就這樣全身赤裸地待在天龍人的房間裏，他的屁股已經溼透了，淫水滴在地毯上，留下深色的印子。山治不安地扭動着身體，他的腸道在收縮，渴求着又粗又大的東西。

不知過了多久，終於有人打開了房間的門，山治能分辨出是那個天龍人的腳步聲，他全身僵硬起來，天龍人繞到山治背後，用帶着手套的手摸了摸他溼滑的屁股，然後隨意地用手指插了插那個誘人的屁眼。

“果然是賤貨。”天龍人的聲音響起:“就這麼想要男人的雞巴嗎?都已經讓男人操了你這麼多天，你這母狗，還要發情到什麼時候?”

他打了打山治的屁股，山治難耐地扭動屁股，他發出嗚嗚的聲音，口水沿着嘴角流下。

天龍人不知從哪兒找來鞭子，皮鞭上也軟刺，他揮着鞭，一邊辱罵着山治，一邊啪啪啪地抽向他的屁股，好幾下打中山治的屁眼，山治激動地搖着頭求饒，淚水弄深了布條。

屁股火辣辣地痛，但又有一種扭曲的快感。山治被天龍人罵得無地自容，因為他說的都是事實，他知道自己像個蕩婦，現在正張開大腿，屁眼流着水，雞巴硬着，等着一個又胖又醜的男人來操他。

天龍人打夠了，他解開褲子，山治聽到衣服摩擦的聲音，屁眼的水流得更兇，連前面的陰莖被滲出淫水來，他嗚唔嗚唔地叫，把自己的屁股抬得更高，屁眼一收一縮的，等着男人的雞巴。

天龍人哈哈大笑，說:“欠操的小母狗，你的屁眼是女人的陰道嗎?怎麼自己縮起來?該不會我只需要看着，你就能射?小賤貨，汪汪叫兩聲來聽聽。”

他鬆開了山治口中的小球，山治咒罵了句，天龍人一腳踹在他背上，山治嗚咽了聲，他咬緊了下唇不發一聲。

天龍人冷笑一聲，他掏出一瓶藥膏，把裏面的東西全部擠到山治的屁眼裏，。藥膏在山治的腸道發熱，甬道像被無數的羽毛撓着般，山治大口大口喘息着，他淫叫了聲，屁股噴出淫水，天龍人被這副畫面取悅了，他又拿過一枝新的藥膏，抹在山治的陰莖和睾丸上，剩下的就塗到兩顆乳頭和他的腋下。

山治尖叫起來，他受不了，他全身也在癢，他想要男人摸他，插他，操他。

“汪汪叫給主人聽，你這隻小母狗。”

“……汪……汪汪……”

天龍人笑了，他伸手抓住山治開始亂扭的屁股，炙熱的龜頭已經碰到山治的屁眼，山治縮着小穴，彷彿要把那根雞巴吸進去。

“繼續叫。”天龍人命令道。

山治嗚嗚汪汪地亂叫一通，他哭着把屁股擠向炙熱的源頭，天龍人打了他一下屁股:“發什麼浪?跪好，求主人插死你。”

山治咬緊牙關，雖然他已經說過很多淫亂的話，但這次他不能屈服，他有種預感如果他被天龍人征服了，他就再也不可能回去……回到他夥伴的身邊。

身體的騷癢感越來越劇烈，山治禁不住自己淫蕩的聲音，他一邊呻吟，一邊扭着身體。

天龍人不是什麼有耐性的傢伙，他見山治生活不肯開口說出他想聽的話，於是又抽起皮鞭，打得他背上皮肉開花。

但山治還是倔強地不願開口，天龍人於是丟掉皮鞭，踹了山治好幾腳，說:“媽的，你不說，就繼續扭，那些藥只有我的雞巴能解，我偏不操你這母狗，讓你癢得發瘋好了。”

天龍人說到做到，他坐在床上一邊看着痛苦地扭着身體的山治，一邊替自己手淫。

山治的屁股裏來越熱，他壓抑着自己的聲音，但還是不時漏出一兩聲低吟，他的腸道像被數不盡的小昆蟲撕咬着一樣，一直噴着水，前面的陰莖微微抖動，哭着吐出透明的水，兩顆乳頭脹大了整整一倍，飽滿圓潤的立起來，紅通通的讓人很想咬一口，但實際上它們現在又癢又痛，山治覺得自己的身體已經壞掉了。

天龍人看着山治傷痕纍纍但依然美麗性感的身體，一想到自己能把他操得哭天叫地，就興奮起來，他會讓人把這隻小母狗訓練得一聽到他的聲音就勃起，一得到許可就高潮。

山治不絕的喘息和低叫讓天龍人按捺不住，他一邊搓着自己的雞巴，一邊走到山治面前，他扯走了矇在山治眼前的布條，讓這隻小母狗看清楚到底誰是他的主人。

山治眨着眼睛，淚水滑下來，他過了一會才看清眼前快要碰上他嘴角的雞巴，那是他䇄今見過最粗大的，山治想起以前在市場見過小公牛的陰莖，那時候他還會為母牛感到抱歉。

雞巴已經完全勃起來，淫液自孔裏滲出，一股腥臭味直直撲向山治靈敏的鼻子。黑紫色的柱身都是密密麻麻的青筋，單是龜頭的部分就能塞滿山治的嘴，雞巴上有一兩顆黃金造的柳釘，閃着兇狠的寒光。

山治不知道天龍人吃了多少藥才能有這樣子的雞巴，他只是一想到眼前這東西會插到自己發癢的屁眼裏，他吞了吞口水，使勁地壓下快要脫口而出的淫話。

天龍人看到山治美麗的藍眼睛，讀到裏面又是惶恐又是饑渴的情緒，他很滿意，如果哪天不小心玩死了這隻小母狗，他會挖下他的眼睛來留念。

山治拼命地吸着氣，微微張開嘴露出粉舌，他很想舔一下眼前的雞巴。

他淫蕩的表情刺激到天龍人，天龍人大喝一聲，滾熱的精液一股又一股射到山治漂亮的臉蛋上，山治先是懵了，但精液流進他嘴中時，就像壓垮他的最後一根稻草。

山治雙眼失去了光彩，他勾起嘴角一笑，顫抖着的嘴唇喃喃地吐出了天龍人要求的話。

“……主人……該死的……快操我……嗯啊，主人……嗯，來操你的小母狗吧……他媽的求你了……小母狗的屁股……啊呀，受不了……要主人的雞巴……操死小母狗……啊啊啊……”

終於，山治還是承認了自己是天龍人的狗，同一時間，在天龍人的注視下，他的陰莖也抖動了一下，射出了濁白的精液。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

山治被高潮的快感炸得意識模糊，他後仰着腦袋，一邊享受着高潮的餘韻，一邊無意識地流下痛苦的淚水，但心底裏卻像被解放了一樣，沒錯，他是天龍人的性奴，只能翹着屁股讓主人操到死為止，只要一承認了這點，他就能輕輕鬆鬆地享受這一切。

天龍人寬懷地一笑，他又回到山治背後，摸了摸山治已經溼㗳㗳的屁股，把淫水塗到自的雞巴上，他只是把龜頭塞進山治的屁眼，山治就激動地尖叫着，求他快一點。

獎罰分明的天龍人如了他的願，用那根巨型雞巴一口氣刺穿了山治的身體，重重撞向山治身體最深處的位置。

山治爽得連聲音被發不出來，他身體深處一直發癢到疼痛的程度，現在終於得到解脫，天龍人的雞巴把他的腸道撐得滿滿的，裏面的腸肉自動吸着天龍人的雞巴。山治握拳，指甲刺穿了手心，他晃動着腰肢，讓屁股套弄着天龍人的雞巴。

天龍人對山治的主動很滿意，他挾住山治的腰側，二話不說地大開大入，卯勁地用雞巴狂亂搗爛起山治的屁眼來，山治從沒經歷過如此的風暴，天龍人的巨根所經之處，就像電流通過一樣，一路竄到他的腦子裏，它每一下都頂到的深處那片柔軟的地方，讓山治爽得射出一點精液，而雞巴上的柳釘，更是神來之筆，它們擦過山治想像不到的地方，狠狠地刮着癢癢的腸壁，山治愛死這根雞巴。

“天啊……天啊……主人的雞雞……真他媽的捧……好厲害……又大又粗……啊啊……撞到了……操……小母狗被操死了……天啊……主人……那裏……求求你……再操多一點……”

山治被天龍人撞得整個人前前後後地擺動，前面的雞巴挺着指向地下，它隨着天龍人動作一邊晃來晃去，一邊把精液灑到地毯上。

天龍人伸手掐住山治的乳頭，圓滾滾的觸感非常捧，他用指甲刮了刮，又彈了彈它們，山治的哭叫更大，吐出更淫蕩的話來。

“說，主人操得你舒服嗎?”

“……舒……啊，舒服……”

“有頂到你最癢的地方嗎?”

“……有……天啊……主人……該死……又頂到了……再來……操死我吧……”

“淫賤的小賤貨，說，你的屁眼是為了男人而生，以後每天也要含住男人的雞巴，每天也要高潮，每天也要下蛋。”

“啊啊……小母狗的屁眼要男人……的，啊，大雞巴……要高潮……爽爽的……啊，主人……主人……救救我……天啊，主人的雞巴……啊……操死我吧……主人……操我……啊……”

天龍人大笑着，他抱着捆緊了山治的腰，大肚子的肥肉壓上山治的背，他擺動着他的粗腰，雞巴和睾丸啪啪啪地撞着山治白滑的屁股，小公牛雞巴翻出山治的媚肉，再狠狠撞回去。

被吊起的山治一對手也麻痺了，耳邊全是男人溼膩的喘息，每次天龍人把雞巴重重撞進他的屁眼裏時，他就發出甜膩叫床聲。

天龍人不知抽插了多久，山治前面和後面都噴着水，他反着眼，胡亂叫着，他的屁股已經高潮了好幾次，腸道一直都在抽搐，吸吮着天龍人的雞巴。

終於，天龍人大喝一聲，他扯過山治的金髮，逼他轉着脖子，天龍人咬住他的唇瓣，山治瞪大了眼睛，天龍人肥大的舌頭插進在嘴裏，捲起山治的舌頭用力吸吮，他的巨根在山治的屁眼裏猛烈地抖動，然後噴出一股黏稠的精液，那衝力把山治射得兩眼反白，他的陰莖也射出了稀薄的精液。

天龍人握着山治的腰，他還在噗噗噗地射精，還一邊射，一邊操弄着山治的屁眼，每次衝進去也要射出一股精液。

山治的腸道又受到刺激，絞纏起裏面的雞巴來，強大的力度像要把巨根絞斷，他都數不清這是第幾次的高潮，他唔嗚地用舌頭回應着天龍人的吻，不知怎的，他覺得這個吻很舒服，讓他腦袋都輕飄飄的。

天龍人一共射了十二股精液才把雞巴拔出來，山治的屁眼被操得合不攏，精液和淫水流了出來，天龍人還在吻着他，直到山治喘不過氣來才放開了山治，把他手腳的鎖解了。

山治以為一切都結束了的時候，天龍人把他扔上軟綿綿的大床，他拉開了山治的一對長腿，把它們撘到自己的肩膀上。

即使射了這麼多次，天龍人那根變態的雞巴還硬着。山治哭泣着搖頭，天龍人再次用雞巴貫穿了山治的身體，山治弓起腰尖叫起來，他感謝着天龍人願意操自己，把他操成女人。

天龍人哈哈大笑，他滿意地壓上山治美麗的身軀，繼續操他新買來的小母狗。

山治再次恢復意識時，他被抬上一座轎子上，雙手被挷到背後，兩腿大開地蹲着，一副像要排泄的樣子。他的嘴被塞上口球，陰莖的鈴口被插上一根金製的細針，細針連住金鏈，扣在山治的乳環之間的鏈子上。

天龍人的男僕把轎子抬下船，跟着天龍人的隊伍進入喬治瑪利亞。

喬治瑪利亞的天龍人都圍了上來，不論男女，他們早知道肥胖的天龍人購入了好玩的奴隸，於是等不及要來看看。

山治一絲不掛地暴露在眾人赤裸的目光下，他顫抖着，本來平滑的腹部再次鼓起來，他知道他的主人想要做什麼，他想要山治向他的同胞表現一下。

山治重重的喘着氣，他興奮起來了，陰莖勃起來，屁眼在滴着水，他能感到自己早在船上受精了，肚子裏都是主人的蛋。

天龍人都瞪着轎上美麗的男人，山治的主人領着隊伍走回自己名下的妓院，他們走到半路上，山治突然嗚咽地叫着，他感到肚子的蛋在動，他已經下過很多次蛋，所以知道自己馬上要分娩。

山治的腸道分泌出淫水，強烈的排便感向他襲來，又圓又大的蛋壓着他的前列腺，射精的衝動刺激着山治，但他射不了，那根細針堵住了他的發洩口，他只能用屁眼高潮，他的腸道在猛烈地收縮，幫着把蛋推出來。

淫水大量流出來，蛋的觸感從腸道深處來到屁眼，它擠開了緊緻的小穴，隨着滑溜的淫水滑了出來。

山治發出嬌喘，他肚子裏還有好幾顆蛋，他的腸道陸續推它們出來，滑出屁眼，落在轎上的軟墊上。

這次山治產下了四顆蛋，都是又圓又大，非常健康的蛋，天龍人的管家把蛋收集起來，把它們拿到圍觀的民眾面前，肥胖的天龍人得意洋洋，他看到了同胞羨慕的目光，他不介意把他的小母狗租借出去，但得先等小母狗徹底認住他的雞巴，讓他記住誰是他的主人。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

接下來的一個月，山治沒有抽過煙，沒有做過飯，也沒有用腿踹過人，他被關在妓院深處，一個不見天日的房間，每天張開腿，那個天龍人會帶着幾個壯漢來操他。

山治的主人讓不同的男人來操他，但不准他射精，等山治說過所有淫蕩的情話後，天龍人會親自來操他，在主人的准許下，才讓山治射上一次。

如果那天不聽話，忍不住射了，山治就會被毒打一番，然後陰莖被粗糙的麻繩挷緊，屁股被插上最大號的自慰棒，前列腺和腸壁會一直被那根巨棒電擊，直到第二個晚上。

山治已經忘了在桑尼號上的生活，也記不起夥伴的樣子，只記得他主人那根大雞巴的氣味和插進他屁眼時的快感，他學會了控制住自己射精的時機，只有男人說可以，他才會痛快地射出來，他也學會了如何向男人撒嬌，讓他們狠狠地操插自己，讓他爽得不能自已。

這段日子他下了無數的蛋，天龍人把它們釀成蛋酒，當作妓院的春藥賣了不少錢，山治比其他奴隸都要吃得好住得好，因為這樣能讓他產下高質的蛋。

這天，天龍人大概覺得時候到了，他把那些早等着玩山治的同胞都帶進來。

山治的上半身被卡在另一間房間裏，只露出下半身來，雙腿大大地分開，跪趴在兩張軟墊上。他的屁眼被塗滿了昂貴的春藥，甬道裏癢得他恨不得能隨手拿起什麼捅進去，一汪汪淫水從他的屁眼流出來，他的陰莖硬着指向牆壁，無助地顫動着。

山治在另一間黑暗的房間裏，只能靠聽覺理解另外一頭發生了什麼事，他小聲地吐出不耐煩的低吟，等着男人的雞巴。

“別客氣，諸君。這條小母狗今晚都是你們的了。”山治聽到他的主人說話了，他有點激動地縮了縮屁眼。

那些天龍人早就等不及了，他們爭先恐後地擠到山治的屁股前，有人摸上他的睾丸，戳着上面那個天龍人之蹄，有人搓着他的陰莖，把它搓得曲起來，又硬邦邦地彈回去，但更多人揉着他的屁股，他們扳開了兩片股瓣，把手指插入那個在自動收縮的屁眼。

山治數不清另一頭有多少人，他知道有至少四根手指插進他的屁眼裏，他們刮着溫熱又柔軟的腸壁，本來就快被癢死的山治倒抽了一口氣，他嬌喘了聲，腸道開始痙攣似的收縮，吸吮起男人的手指來。

那些天龍人都興奮得很，他們等不及讓山治這個淫蕩的小穴來侍候他們的雞巴。

經過一輪暗鬥，他們終於分出了次序，當第一根雞巴插進山治的腸道，山治高叫了聲，他稱呼男人為爸爸，這是他的主人要求的，他讚美着那個男人的雞巴，感謝男人的慷慨，讓他的屁眼得到安撫。

山治溼滑的腸道熟練地纏上男人的雞巴，自動自覺地吞吐着那根巨棒，他扭着腰配合起男人的動作。男人低吼着，他從來沒有操過如此厲害的屁股，他掐緊山治的腰，瘋狂地突刺起來，山治的淫叫越發激烈，他十根腳趾頭都捲起來。

“呼呼……好捧……混蛋爸爸的雞巴……啊……粗粗的……插死小母狗了……謝謝爸爸喔……小母狗他媽的很舒服……要被操射了……”

其他人不會袖手旁觀，他們揉着自己的雞巴，用它們拍打着山治的小腿和腳掌。

正在操山治的男人很快就射了，山治的屁股像有生命一樣吸吮着他，滾燙的精液讓山治尖叫起來，他的腸道像瘋了似地絞起來，男人幾經辛苦才能拔出自己的雞巴。雖然山治沒有射精，但後面的屁眼噴灑出淫水和少量男人的精液，他愉快地用屁眼高潮了。

“喔……喔……操死我了，媽的……再來……爸爸……小母狗還要爸爸操……”

第二根雞巴馬上操了進去，山治高呼着，全都是精液和淫水的屁眼含住新的雞巴，男人抽插時，一直發出咕嚕咕嚕的水聲。

山治搖着屁股，一想到今晚會有一大堆男人來操他時，他的屁股就更癢了，腸道也更落力地糾纏起每根插進來的雞巴。他的敏感點一直被衝擊着，快感的電流不斷轟炸山治的腦袋，他的身體一直發出射精的訊號，但都被他下意識阻止了，快感只能累積下來，他的陰莖已經脹得通紅，淫水滴滴答答地落在地上，混着從屁眼流出來的精液，化成一個小潭。

接二連三的雞巴衝擊着他的屁眼，山治淫蕩地叫着，一對手掐住自己的乳頭，用指甲把它們刮弄得脹起來。他的屁股已經噴了好幾次水，屁眼也高潮了很多次，但山治知道他的主人還未有允許他亨受真正的高潮，所以他只能忍着，嬌嘖着哀求男人幫他。

終於，當山治連連尖叫着求他的主人讓他射精後，買下他的天龍人走過來，他不得不承認自己被山治淫亂的叫聲和身姿吸引到。

他推開趴在山治身上不肯離開的人，他掏出自己那根引以為傲的巨根，一鼓作氣地衝撞上山治的屁股深處。

山治睜大了眼睛，他認得這是他的主人，那根粗大得不尋常的雞巴把他插得滿滿的，上面熟悉的柳釘刮着他腸壁正癢着的地方，山治感到快樂和安心，他的腸道和屁眼都歡呼着絞吮住那根小公牛雞巴。

他一邊扭着腰，一邊哭叫着說:“主人……我的好主人……快操射小母狗吧……小母狗想要被主人的大雞巴操射……要懷上主人的蛋……快點讓我受精吧……”

那個天龍人笑了，他准許了山治射出來，話一說完，山治的身體就劇烈地顫抖，然後沉下腰，尖叫着把困了一夜的精液全都射出來，他一邊射精，他的主人就一邊用巨根操插他，山治瘋狂地搖着頭，他哭着，身體不受控地高潮着。

其他天龍人看着拼命扭腰迎合主人的山治，都有點按捺不住要再去操這隻淫賤的小母狗。山治的主人重重地把山治插得向前衝，抽插了數十下後，他突然拔出自己的雞巴，山治粗重地喘着氣，他的肚子有東西在動，沒多久，六七顆蛋從他的屁眼被噴了出來，男人都在拍手歡呼。

山治勾起嘴角，露出滿足的微笑，他在昏過去之前，聽到他的主人在說話，他告訴那些天龍人，以後山治都會放在店裏賣，每天也會表演產蛋，如果他們付得夠多錢，還可以輪着把他租回家玩。

山治迷迷糊糊地想起他還在桑尼號時的情景，那些畫面變得模糊不清，最後消失不見了。

他覺得現在的自己還是幸福的，至少將來的每天，他會有一大班男人操他，他可以沉醉在無盡的快感和性愛之中，什麼也不用想，什麼也不用擔心，只要他乖乖聽主人的話，就能一直生下主人的蛋，一直高潮下去。

山治安心地閉上眼，一滴淚水無聲地滑下他的眼角，落入黑暗中。

end


End file.
